Confessions and Voyeurism
by Redlance-ck
Summary: Just a little fluffy moment I like to think happened somewhere off camera. Sophie/Sian


**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Except the story idea.

**A/N:** I promised myself I was not going to write Corrie fic. But then I got this idea in my head and it quickly evolved into this little scene and consumed me so much I couldn't sleep until I gave in. Besides, who could refuse Sophie and Sian? ;) Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine too.

* * *

Sian heard the front door to the Webster's house rattle open, then get pushed closed, and the door to the living room swing in. In her periphery, she saw the blur of a handbag whiz past and land in a slightly tangled heap just in front of the two-seater she was occupying.

"I," Sophie started, huffing loudly. "Have had such a **lesbian** afternoon." She moved around the side of the couch and, after Sian hastily moved her feet from their position curled under her to avoid them being sat on, practically fell onto it. Sian bent to lay the magazine she had been reading on the floor and then leaned back to appraise the brunette with an amused frown.

"Did you just use 'lesbian' as a verb?" Sophie grinned; looking like she'd just thought of what was sure to be the top answer on Family Fortunes.

"I think it was an adjective, actually." She chuckled. "K. D. Lang kept coming on the radio, it was weird." Her head lolled to rest against the back couch and her gaze fell onto her girlfriend. For a few seconds, they just looked at each other. Then Sophie's face just seemed to brighten and her lips curved upwards. "Hi." Sian's teeth showed in a wide smile of her own and she reached forward, balling the material at Sophie's shoulder into her fist and pulling the other girl over to her.

"Alright?" She greeted and inclined her head, voice soft and lilting. Their eyes closed a few milliseconds before their lips met in a kiss that was tender, but somehow managed to convey a longing neither had been able to really put into words - though that wasn't for lack of trying.

"Why does it feel like the first time every time I kiss you?" Sophie murmured against Sian's lips, placing a few lingering kisses there. Eyes still closed, she felt the blonde's lips part slightly and heard a low chuckle escape them.

"Don't want you getting sick of me so I change it up a little every time." Dark eyebrows rose as brown eyes looked at her like she had just said suggested something that was totally unfeasible, but Sophie could see the insecurity behind the joky remark.

"We've been attached at the hip for ages, Sian." She pointed out; feeling her heart thump as the older girl released her grip on her shirt and twirled a thick strand of dark hair through her fingers. "If I'm not sick of you by now, it's not going to happen."

"That a promise, is it?" Her voice was teasing, smile hopeful, and Sophie grinned back, dipping her head for another kiss.

"Yeah, it is." With a light peck and a reluctant groan, Sophie rested her hand against the back of the couch and used it to push herself into a more upright position, also pushing away the temptation being close to the other girl rose in her. "Are we the only ones in?" Sian lifted her body a little and turned it so she was facing Sophie more fully.

"Rosie's upstairs, your mum and dad were gone before I came down this morning." Hearing her name, the oldest Webster sibling paused at the top of the stairs, ears almost visibly perking up as shifted her position so she was looking down into the living room.

"Lazy." Sian laughed, backhanding Sophie's upper arm and feigning offence, but she let the brunette catch it and lace their fingers together. Sian pulled a face and made a high-pitched noise that gave the distinct impression that she was mocking her girlfriend, albeit playfully.

"We can't all be hard working girls like you."

"Considering I **am** so hard working, you'd think someone would have made me a cuppa to come home to." Sian tried to pull her hand away, presumably to smack Sophie again, but the younger girl held on tight. Her demeanour suddenly changed and she lifted Sian's hand, holding it out away from them and letting her eyes rove over her girlfriend. "Are you wearing my hoodie?" Sian shifted under her girlfriend's scrutiny, untangling their hands and dropping hers to pick at the front of the jacket she had on. Rosie, still avoiding making her presence known, had to cover her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle that was dangerously close to escaping and she bent forward to get a better look at them.

"Yeah." Sophie frowned, confused by the sudden swing in moods. She ducked her head to meet blue eyes that were avoiding looking at her.

"D'you need to get some more stuff from your dad's?" Sian rubbed the palm of her left hand along the length of her leg, darting her gaze around the room.

"No." Sophie reached out, pressing her index and middle finger against the underside of the blonde's chin to raise her head. It wasn't often Sian avoided telling her anything and it always unnerved her when she realised that was what was happening, but behind the blonde's tendency to project an outer bravado, she could be just as insecure or shy as the next person. She just didn't usually avoid explaining why when it was just the two of them.

"Well why are you-" Sian groaned loudly and rolled her head back, away from Sophie's touch, and stared at the ceiling.

"You were gone for ages!" She blurted, pulling the sofa cushion from behind her back and clutching it to her chest. On the stairs, Rosie dropped her hand away from her mouth, having managed to wrestle the urge to laugh into a smile.

"Did'ya get cold without me?" And while the youngest Webster's tone was teasing, it was still threaded with confusion. Bright blue eyes rolled and the blonde huffed, dropping her head back down and looking thoroughly unimpressed at having to admit to what she was about to admit to.

"Yeah." She confessed, widening her eyes to emphasize her point. "But that's not the only reason." There was a pause of silence, during which Rosie consciously tried to improve her hearing with nothing more than the power of her mind. "It smells like you." Sian's face was a mask of timidity as she stared at the other girl, waiting for her reaction. Hidden from view, Rosie's face had scrunched into an expression of barely suppressed glee. As though the moment she'd just witnessed had been so cute, it was taking everything she had not to explode. Sophie seemed to be having a similar problem. Her lips were pursed tightly, but a grin was tugging at the corners. Not taking the reaction well, Sian hefted the cushion and smacked the brunette square in her smug-looking face.

"Oi!" The other girl shrieked around a mouth full of fabric, gripping the edge and yanking it out of Sian's grip.

"Right, that's the last time I tell you anything." She huffed, defeatedly folding her arms across her chest. Sophie tossed the cushion onto the lone armchair opposite them and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, throwing her outstretched legs across her lap. Sian didn't push her away. Didn't move at all.

"You know what?" Sophie asked, running her finger up along the back of her girlfriend's neck and then threading them through silky blonde locks, gently manoeuvring her head so they were looking at one another again. Sian let her, but made sure there was a prominent pout on her lips. "You're dead cute, you." And she almost, almost made it stick. But then Sophie was leaning in and her own eyes were closing, and it became nothing short of hopeless. Their lips met and both felt a familiar rush of warmth seep into them, spreading to the very tips of their fingers and toes, making everything tingle and hum. Sophie's fingers burned pleasantly on the back of her neck and she lifted her hand, running the pad of her thumb across her girlfriend's cheek. Rosie - after making gagging motions - didn't feel like **that** much of a creeper, not really. Until one of them, she wasn't even going to think about who, made a noise that sounded involuntary in the good sense, and she decided to make herself known before things turned indecent. Vow or no vow, hormones could get the better of anyone.

"Ugh." She voiced her displeasure with practised ease. "Get a room!" Startled, Sian's auto-pilot instinct was to throw herself as far away from Sophie as possible, but the brunette held fast, placing a lingering kiss against the blonde's lips; fully aware Rosie could probably see them. And there was no thrill from being caught, only a quiet satisfaction and not having to hide. Sian relaxed and responded for a few seconds, then smiled when Sophie groaned dramatically and pulled away.

"It's called a living **room**, Rosie." The elder sister flounced past the couch and collapsed into the armchair opposite. Her eyebrows rose and she flashed a condescending look their way.

"One I am now also occupying." She pointed out with a derisive sniff that both girls could see through. "So if you would please refrain from flaunting your lesbian activities-"

"Uh, excuse me." Sophie interrupted. "But aren't you the one always saying," she paused, altering her voice to make it a high-pitched imitation of her sister's. "If you've got it, flaunt it." Sian chuckled.

"Yeah, but that's different." Rosie stated matter-of-factly. Then didn't bother to elaborate, just stared at the girls like it was obvious, while they stared back like it **so** wasn't. Finally, Rosie rolled her eyes. "**I'm** not flaunting anything right now, am I?" Sophie scoffed loudly, nodding her head towards her sister.

"Tell that to your outfit." Offended and slightly panicked something might be wrong, Rosie glanced down at herself.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"You've got so much cleavage on show you're gonna have the owners of them seedy adult video shops 'round here with pitchforks and giant petition signs, demanding you put more clothes on because you're giving everyone a free show." Mouth agape, Rosie stared at them while Sian all but exploded with laughter and Sophie smirked, looking quite happy with herself.

"Cheeky cow!" She was so stunned, that was all she could come up with. Sophie made a face at her.

"You missed me." Rosie plucked the cushion from behind her and tossed it at her sister, who managed to duck in time for the offending weapon to sail over the back of the couch.

"As if. I didn't spend one second fretting over you two lovebirds and where you were sleeping. I had far more important things than to worry about." Sian cocked an eyebrow.

"What, like which outfit shows off the most skin?" Rosie shot her a look.

"Uh, don't you start!" The two girls laughed and Sophie crossed her legs in Sian's lap. "Where **did** you stay anyway?" Sophie shrugged.

"Around." She said, more than a little vaguely, and Rosie rolled her eyes. "First place we tried in Sheffield was alright, 'til we got chucked out for being late with the rent." She paused, nudging Sian's thigh with the heel of her foot. "Second place had a lounge though." They giggled quietly, in their own little world for a second or to, while Rosie looked on utterly bemused. Sian scrunched her noise in distaste, playing with Sophie's fingers.

"Yeah and a scumbag." Sophie smiled a little, then caught an erratic motion in her periphery.

"Um, hello?" Rosie sounded completely affronted at being ignored and a little annoyed that no one was explaining anything. When all eyes were on her again - exactly how she liked it - she continued. "What?" Sian sighed, feeling like it was her place to explain. After all, he'd been her friend.

"This lad I worked with, he invited us to stay with him and then tried it on with Sophie the minute they were home alone together." Rosie shot forward, back painfully ridged-looking, and stared at them, eyes with a glint so murderous in them, Sian briefly wondered if somehow that tosser had just fallen down with a brain aneurysm.

"What?" There was so much anger, so much venom in that one word that it made both girls sit a little further back.

"Calm down, I didn't let him." Sophie rolled her eyes, pointedly entwining her fingers with Sian's. "Obviously." Sian smiled at her, but it was brief and folded quickly beneath the weight of her frown.

"Still needed a bit of convincing to back off though, didn't he?" Sian's voice was as soft as the look she was giving her girlfriend, so tender it could break at the slightest raised whisper. She squeezed Sophie's hand, eliciting a smile from the other girl.

"I don't know if I'd call what you did 'convincing'." She absently rubbed her thumb over the blonde's knuckles and once again Rosie was completely forgotten about. "More like threatening."

"Oh my **actual** god." She practically shrieked and when both girls looked over, Rosie's face had practically been engulfed by her massive grin. "Did Sian go all 'knight in shining armour' on you?" The blonde felt herself start to blush and Rosie seemed to take great pleasure out of it, her grin turning excited and teasing. She locked their gazes. "Did you defend my sister's honour?" It was as if nothing had ever been this amusing to her before. Ever.

"Practically kicked the door in to get to him." Sian whined loudly and sank further back into the couch, wishing she could sink right out of sight.

"Don't exaggerate, Soph." She mumbled, lifting the brunette's hand to cover her own reddened face.

"I'm not!" She protested, gaze swinging back and forth from the other two occupants of the room. "Honest, she was brill. You should have seen her, Rosie."

"I wish I had." The older girl chuckled, inwardly having kittens over the display of cuteness assaulting her vision. Not that she'd let on. "I'm just glad you were in good hands." At least, not completely.

"Very good hands." And the statement by itself was fine. It was the look that passed between the two girls and the slightly hysterical giggling that followed that kicked her sisterly gross-out factor up a notch.

"Oh, I **so** don't want to know." And with a flourish only Rosie Webster was capable of, she stood, twirled, and left the house - and the two giggling girls - behind.


End file.
